A problem in caring for household pets such as cats and dogs is how to provide fresh water when the pet owner is not around. One solution is to leave water running at a faucet, but this solution is attendant with substantial waste. Another solution which is commercially available has water recirculated through a water pump in the form of a fountain. The fountain returns water taken from the water bowl back to the bowl in the form of a free-falling stream of water. A problem perceived with this design is that the animal's head is subject to being splashed by the free-falling stream of water and to having the water stream pour onto its head as it attempts to drink. These problems may dissuade the animal from drinking except when it is exceptionally thirsty.
The present invention seeks to overcome these and other problems.